


Early Birds

by Milarca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough play, Safewords, Unhealthy posessive relationship, dominant!Negan, submissive!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Negan wakes Rick up in the early hours of the morning with kisses and love bites - though Rick isn’t entirely thrilled by Negan’s early-morning enthusiasm.





	Early Birds

**Author's Note:**

> So this was greatly inspired by [Hatterized](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized)'s fic [The Truth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8839900/chapters/20269921), which I adored so much that I absolutely had to write something for it. Many thanks to Hatterized for giving me her blessing to write this ♥ Also thanks to [ilovebeingme17](http://ilovebeingme17.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing beta again, jeez ♥

Negan woke in the early hours of the morning to birds chirping outside the windows. _Damn birds._ He blinked into the dim and sighed when he felt Rick curled up, back to his chest, breathing softly. Negan squeezed him tighter. Rick made a small noise but pushed into him, loosely holding Negan’s hand on his chest and ducking more into the pillow. His breathing slowed and Negan grinned. He nuzzled into Rick’s neck and hair and breathed in his warm, clean scent. 

He liked that Rick showered at night. It got rid of all the dirt and grime he accumulated during the day helping out at the Sanctuary or Alexandria. He smelled like that fancy soap Negan’s guys had found on one of the runs. Negan sometimes checked over the goods that came into the Sanctuary before they were distributed or put into the canteen, and took what he wanted for himself. The soap had caught his eye—not for him, but for the pretty little thing in his arms. 

He smiled and rubbed Rick’s chest with the back of his knuckles, kissing his neck half a dozen times. His beautiful bed-warmer who took no shit and killed like a trained mercenary. Rick was dangerous. Of course he wasn't dangerous to _Negan._

Negan smiled, remembering their first meeting, telling Rick to _stand up, grab that axe, and drive it through the_ back _of my head_ , and pulling a gun on him before the poor guy could do it. It wouldn't have ended up well for him if he had, anyway. 

_Perhaps_ it might have been better for Rick’s people if he wasn't alive, if the Saviors had to scramble to find a new leader. Negan wasn't sure if the empire he’d built could hold up if he was killed or died somehow. He doubted it. And the morality of his operation wasn't one he liked to think about too much. Yeah it probably wasn't one built on lasting principles, but for now it was working. Mostly. 

It certainly was with Ricky-boy in his arms. As much as he loved the guy, he couldn't deny the good luck the partnership had given him. With Rick’s loyalty, he had Alexandria in the palm of his hand. And it was a trade off. For Alexandria’s continued… co-operation... all he had to do was be a bit more lenient with them. Make Rick happy. He wanted to make Rick happy, he really did. He wasn't bullshitting there. It hurt him deeply when Rick was unhappy. He didn't stand for that. 

Negan nosed Rick’s shirt down lower over his neck and kissed the skin there, knowing his scruff would tickle him. He sucked on the crook of Rick’s shoulder gently and nibbled, unable to stop himself. 

Rick woke with a coughing exhale, jerking sharply in Negan’s grip. 

“What the— _Neg’n—_ what’re you—”

Negan gripped him firmly and open-mouthed kissed his shoulder, licking a wide, flat tongue wetly over the mark and enjoying the way Rick struggled in his arms.

“Negan, _what the fuck_ ,” he groaned, “it’s not even morning yet. I was trying to _sleep._ ” He gripped the pillow and tried to buck out of Negan’s grasp. Negan dug his fingernails into Rick’s chest. 

“ _No_ , please don't go, baby, _please_ ,” Negan begged, letting up with his nails. Rick whimpered but stopped struggling, too exhausted to fight. 

“Negan…” he sighed. 

Negan squeezed him tighter and kissed his neck again.

“I love you, baby,” he said, nipping at his neck. “You’re so goddamn beautiful, I can't help but claim _what's mine._ ”

“‘M not yers,” Rick said softly, without conviction. 

“Oh you’re not, aren't cha?” Negan asked with a grin, chuckling deeply and squeezing him until Rick let out a small, strangled noise and huffed when Negan released him enough to let him draw breath. 

“Fuck.” Rick pushed into him, grinding down on his stiffening arousal. He shivered. 

Encouraged, Negan put his right leg over Rick’s and crooked it, pulling Rick’s back. Then he quickly unhooked his foot and slid his right knee through Rick’s legs before hooking his foot over Rick’s right ankle, getting a firm lock on the younger man in case he decided to move. Rick groaned, and then cried out as Negan rocked his strong thigh behind his balls with what maneuverability he had.

“ _Negan_...” Rick said anxiously, grabbing Negan’s arm across his chest and pulling while also trying to push away from him.

“Hey, _whoa,_ darlin’,” Negan crooned with a widening grin, tightening his grip and simultaneously heaving his weight over so Rick was pulled half on top of him. 

Rick cried out as he was moved. Negan got his other arm around Rick’s chest and gripped his stomach firmly. He put his other ankle around Rick’s feet.

Rick groaned. 

“Negan, I'm tired, please let me get back to sleep. I'm not even awake. Can I just—” 

“Goddammit, Rick, _Jesus,_ shut up,” Negan said without bite, huffing. He nuzzled into Rick’s neck and kissed him again, squeezing and stroking him. “Relax.”

“I will _not_ relax,” Rick said, struggling with more fervor this time. Negan held on tightly.

“Babe—” 

“ _Negan—_!” Rick grunted, writhing and pushing at Negan’s grip. 

“ _Fucking—hell—Rick!”_ Negan ground out, struggling to hold him. “Do you really _want_ me to let you go?!”

“ _Yes!”_ Rick cried.

“No you don't…” Negan chuckled. “You know what to say to get out of this.” He smirked and kissed his neck again while Rick heaved and tried to get his breath back.

“Fuck you,” Rick said before picking up the struggle again. Negan chuckled but then groaned. 

“ _Oh my god_ —okay, princess, you asked for it,” he grunted, before abruptly twisting them both over, dumping Rick on his stomach and catching his own fall with his forearms so he wouldn't drop any of his weight onto Rick. The guy was well-built and strong but he was still shorter and weighed less than Negan did. 

Before Rick could catch his breath, Negan grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back, pinning him down. He sat on top of Rick’s back and caught his feet in his own. 

Rick whimpered.

“ _Negan, please_ …” He struggled with less energy and tugged at Negan’s hold. 

“Shhh, baby, you say your word and I let go _right now,_ you know that,” he purred, nosing into his hair again. “You remember it?”

Rick groaned and swallowed, nodding.

“I'm gonna need verbal confirmation on that one, sweetheart,” Negan said. Rick hissed.

“Uh-huh, I remember it,” he said, sounding weary. 

Negan chuckled and grinned.

“Good _boy…_ ” He pushed Rick’s head to the side with his jaw and got the soft shell of his ear between his teeth. Rick growled and whimpered, but didn't chance much movement with the cartilage of his ear between Negan’s sharp incisors. Negan bit down hard enough for white-hot pain to lance down Rick’s jaw and make him cry out, keening and whining under him. Then Negan bit down a little harder, just hard enough to make Rick yelp loudly.

Negan shushed him and nuzzled into his hair. Rick’s panting was quick and stressed but Negan’s murmuring into his ear and the softness of his nose soothed him and he whimpered quietly. At least for a moment, until the pain receded and he remembered himself. He growled, shaking his head and jerking away. Negan laughed and nuzzled behind his ear. 

“Mmmm, you taste so good, Rick,” he said with a deep laugh, and Rick groaned but didn't try to move away further. Negan licked Rick’s ear this time, a warm swipe up the back and around, scraping his teeth over the shell of it and biting, sucking sweetly before licking behind it and nuzzling under the lobe, kissing his jaw.

“Christ,” Rick said, shivering. “Why are you like this, huh? Jesus…” 

Negan laughed and caught his tongue between his teeth. He rumbled low in his chest.

“I know you like it. I _know_ you do” he said, humming. “Mmm. Beautiful.” 

“Can you _like me_ another way? Please?”

Negan groaned.

“No,” he said, voice going low and dangerous even if he only half meant it. “I’m gonna like you exactly the way I _want_ to like you, _Rick_ , and if that's a _problem_ with you then—”

“Jesus Christ, Negan,” Rick groaned. “I'm tired. Could ya please finish? You can spoon me if you like, okay? I want you to do that. Okay. Please?” 

Negan stared at him, at once amused and aroused. 

Rick sniffed tiredly and shivered, loose in Negan’s grip.

Negan made a rumbling noise and then huffed. He kissed Rick’s neck, smelling him again. He had such a good scent. Underneath the soap was the unmistakeable scent of _Rick_. Negan hummed and breathed him in.

“You smell good,” he said.

“Do I?” Rick asked wearily, sleepily.

“You do,” Negan said fondly. He kissed Rick’s jaw, hard and wet, and shuddered, dropping down to Rick’s other side and letting him go. Rick cried out and pushed away when he was free, stretching and curling up and resting for a minute - enjoying his freedom - before he shifted around so he was facing Negan.

Negan laughed and Rick rolled his eyes. Rick looked into Negan’s eyes for the first time that night, and Negan was caught by the ice-blue color of his irises. And then the purple underneath them. He was tired. A tired less to do with the lack of sleep and more to do with life in general. It was a bone-deep weariness. Rick sighed and looked down to Negan’s lips. He glanced back up, as if testing to see if Negan would tease him again.

Negan’s smirk dropped slightly and his eyebrows rose. 

“I'm not gonna laugh at you,” he said softly, lips quirking up. 

Rick hummed, unconvinced. 

Negan reached out and took Rick’s chin.

“So pretty. All this… _fur_.” 

Rick snorted and his lips quirked for a half second. Negan grinned and rubbed Rick’s chin. Then he stroked down his throat, over soft, short beard.

“Beautiful.”

Rick blinked and his eyebrows drew together wearily. He was still unused to being complimented by Negan. Negan could swear his pretty boy’s cheeks were tinged pink as well. It made Negan’s eyelids droop and his lips pull back in satisfaction. He also wanted to kiss Rick badly. 

He reached out with his other hand carefully, testing the waters. Rick glanced at it and shifted but didn't move away. Keeping as much eye contact as Rick gave him, Negan gently put his hand on Rick’s thigh. Rick swallowed hard, and Negan slid his hand lower, under his shirt. He desperately wanted to slide his hands into Rick’s pants. Grip his ass, take him sensually, give him some _pleasure_ … but Rick wasn't ready for that yet. Rick was flushed and staring at the comforter past Negan’s jaw. Negan smiled and moved his hand over Rick’s chest. He sighed, feeling the warm beat of his heart under his hand when he reached farther up. 

Rick looked up at him and raised his eyebrows as if saying, _you are the weirdest, most contradictory asshole I’ve ever met in my life._

Negan grinned and laughed. Rick immediately looked away, an unhappy downturn of his mouth.

“Hey, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, okay?” Negan said quietly, rubbing Rick’s chest once before getting his hand behind Rick’s shoulder blades and pulling. Rick made a small noise but let himself be tugged closer. Negan kissed Rick’s forehead and pulled him into a hug. Rick shivered and curled in closer.

“There’s a good boy,” Negan said, kissing him again and cradling his head. Rick exhaled deep in his throat, making a rough sound of contentment. Then he was pushing up and kissing Negan. Negan started, but only for a second before he was gripping Rick’s hair and holding him close to finish the kiss off bruisingly. He twisted his hands in Rick’s hair and took control, kissing him deeply and tasting him. When they broke, Rick whimpered. Negan pecked him on the lips, released him, and then pulled him in close. 

“So good for me,” he said, and Rick sighed, curling up under Negan’s chin. Negan swallowed when he felt Rick’s breath against his chest. Rick had such a vulnerability to him like this, it made Negan’s heart clench. Negan pulled him a bit closer and then waited until Rick’s breathing was steady before dropping off himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, no matter when you read the story! :) | Find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/), or my walking dead blog [you-answer-to-me](http://you-answer-to-me.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
